Temptation
by writtenLOVE
Summary: She wanted him. She couldn't stop the force that pulled together, the tug that linked her with him. It was easy for her to fall for him, she did it blindly but loving Danny Messer would prove to be the challenge. Danny/Lindsay.
1. Chapter 1

This is not my first story but it is my first CSI: NY piece. I am a huge fan of the Danny/Lindsay pairing and am very excited about this. Hopefully people read, enjoy, and review! I am aware that this is a very short chapter. Please keep in mind though that this is in a way the prologue, or if you will the kicker of the story, so it is rightfully short.

The good ol' disclaimer**: Sadly I do not own anything having to do with CSI: NY** **and I am currently in tears because of it.**

* * *

To say he was good-looking would be an understatement. The man was a God! Even while clad in the natural lab overcoat he was able to bring something sexy to the item. Something about _him_ wearing the white attire, the same thing every other guy in the CSI wore for precaution, brought an edge to it. Leave it to Danny Messer to bring sexy to the department and have me hooked on it. I couldn't keep my eyes off him. While supposed to be focused on pulling prints from burned and decayed material my mind could only wonder to Danny. Regardless of fighting myself endlessly, setting my eyes on the frayed paper before me, they seemed to have a mind of their own straying to him while he picked about his items. Obvious frustration was etched upon his features on his inability to find anything in his set items. In some moments I'd find him rubbing at the rim of his glasses, other times I'd find him rubbing his lids, and if I was lucky enough I'd catch him biting at his succulent bottom lip. Although not purposefully the action sent my mind reeling.

"You guys get anything?" The unexpected voice pulled a leap and yell from me causing Danny and Stella's eyes to set in on me. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," Stella immediately apologized with a slow pat on my shoulders which I nodded at.

"Yeah it's fine," I murmured as my heart race settled in mentally kicking myself for being distracted so easily. "I'm fine."

"Ya' sure Montana? You've been spacing out for a bit nowadays." My eyes narrowed into slits while I tried to understand what he was saying. _Was he trying to put me on the spot?_

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nuthin', you just don't seem focused I'm just worried about you."

"I'm fine," I snapped with a roll of my eyes, the action came before I could stop it.

"Well then. So you got me anything." I guessed Stella was trying to play mediator in the situation divvying out the tension I built and I was thankful for it. Ultimately Danny was right and snapping at him for my mistakes was wrong.

"Umm, I don't know about this one. The pieces are burnt to the core I can't pull any prints to run through," Danny replied with a shrug of his shoulders pulling his glasses from his eyes to rub his lids shortly once more. I could tell he was annoyed with the lack of information he could form. "You get anything Montana?"

"I couldn't find anything either." I ran my fingers through the particles in dismay releasing a heavy sigh. "I don't know how we're supposed to though I mean we're working with charcoal here."

"Aye not exactly, what's that?" I heard footsteps approaching my area and lifted my eyes to find Danny standing directly behind me. His right hand reached for the glass containing the pieces and for a moment he sifted through the glass until pulled at a piece.

"You see something?" Stella moved to the left of me to keep an eye on Danny's movements.

"Let's hope so," He mumbled in reply lightly dusting off extracts before reaching for my brush. "You mind?" With a short nod I handed over my brush watching along with Stella as he pulled a partial print from the decay.

"Wow!"

"Good a'nough?" Stella nodded opening a palm so grab the item.

"Definitely good enough, I'll run this print through immediately. I guess you guys should team up and see if you can pick out anything else?" Nodding once more I dropped my head into the glass scanning and picking though with my forefinger as Stella retreated.

"Danny you can't stand like that," I complained twenty minutes later unable to focus with him directly behind me. He was too close. His scent, his breath, it was all becoming intoxicating.

"What's wrong with where I am?"

"You're too close that's what's wrong. Can you just….move to the side or something?" I took a sigh of relief when he fulfilled my request ignoring the furrow in his eyebrows. He had no clue what his presence was doing to me.

"Sure ya' feeling okay Montana." I flinched when he grabbed my shoulder stroking it as a sign of comfort. It failed and instead sent my senses haywire. With a heavy sigh I nodded my head once more pulling my arm away from his grip. Two years of working with Danny Messer and I couldn't help but admit I was losing my mind. Somewhere between hello and now I'd developed something unexplainable that made his touch, any close encounter deadly to me. I couldn't begin to explain what it was about him but it needed to stop. "Ya' find anything?" I shook my head turning slightly to catch his blue orbs. "Yeah me either, guess we're all out." Danny shuffled through the glass but I could tell he was no longer on a mission for evidence. Silence loomed between us but from his fidgeting I guessed he had something so say, I was unsure about what. "Hey Montana?" I turned my head to catch his eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Nothing….never mind," Danny shook his head in what was denial but left me curious. With a risen eyebrow I watched him as he worked robotically for the remainder of our time together wondering what he kept to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Here I am to deliver Chapter 2. I want to thank laurzz and saderia for reviewing and hopefully the rest of you guys will too.

**Disclaimer: Guess what? I still don't own and am not affiliated to any characters of CSI: NY. Boo! Off to my corner to cry yet again.**

* * *

My eyes ran over the reflection given by the full length mirror before me assessing my attire. I gave slight swerves while smoothing out my knee length, halter dress smiling in approval at the results.

"Don't you look quite hot missy?" Turning to catch the voice my smile widened watching Ashlee approach me with a grin.

"I could say the same for you," I complimented taking in her little black strapless dress that held in her curves and ended with a slight slit against her knees. Her grin widened at my compliment as I sat at the edge of my bed to slip on my heels. "I still don't know about this club thing though Ash." I caught her rolling her eyes at me and was sure I was annoying her but the outing she'd set up wasn't me. Even the outfit I was currently wearing wasn't me and while I tried to mold myself to accept and feel natural I couldn't completely conform.

"Good thing I do then huh?" I stood from my seated stance and walked towards my dresser to set aside my jewelry. "Lindsay you need to go out sometimes! Don't you remember college, all the fun times we had? How we'd enter a room and all the guys would bow down to us? Don't you want to go back there?"

"Ashley we're not 18 anymore," I summed up simply, motioning through my jewelry box for my favorite pair of studs.

"It doesn't mean we don't look 18 have you looked at yourself in the mirror?" I paused my action to take a glance back at Ashley giving a smile. "Exactly! Now I'm not saying we have to take it back to college and bring them home. Just put a little liquor in your system, dance with a few hot guys, show them what they can't have, and come back home the successor. I don't need you sitting around at home thinking about _can't keep it inside Messer_." I didn't reply and instead grinned happily when I spotted my silver studs. I quickly inserted them into my ears and ran my fingers through my curls finalizing my look.

"Fine, fine just let's go. I don't want to think about Danny right now," I stood upward grabbing my purse from my bed and took the lead exiting my bedroom.

"Gladly." I knew Ashlee was currently feeling successful in her ability to pull me out from the confinements of my apartment. Not to say that I sat around at home all day but going to the club was a rarity for me. Being dressed in such a scandalous outfit was a very slim situation. "Maybe we can find you a real man huh?" I didn't respond and instead locked my apartment door and followed Ashlee's lead toward the elevator. I prayed as we walked that we didn't meet up with any of my neighbors, the last thing I wanted was anyone I'd have to see on a regular basis to see me in this outfit. "Girls night out Linds, it'll be a blast just watch!"

* * *

Strobe lights and loud music seemed to be in for the club with a mixture of blue, green, and yellow lights dancing across the room. With interlaced shoulders I followed behind Ashlee as she led the way through the club towards the bar. Only two minutes in the environment and I was ready to leave. So far one too many men have grabbed at my ass and I swore at the next hint of a hand against my backside I would attack. I genuinely believed my message was mentally received by every guy in the room because I made it the rest of the walk without being molested. I took a seat at one of the stools with Ashlee on the other surveying the room to see that it was filled with sex in a variety of positions on the dance floor.

"Sooo, what do you think?" She motioned herself to set her ears onto my lips so I could hear her. With a shrug of my shoulders I replied.

"It's a club." I watched her brows furrow before she shook her head in disappointment but chirped up instantly after.

"It's because you just got here Linds," Ashley motioned me around to face the bar. "Get a couple of shots in you and you'll be having the time of your life." I watched in a reserved manner as she signaled for the waiter to accommodate us and ordered numerous amounts of shots. The drinks were slid towards us moments later and downing the first and motioning to the second shot felt myself loosening up as Ashley mentioned.

"I want to dance!" I felt unwound, with no boundaries or problems and snatched Ashlee onto the dance floor with me. Hours went by and I couldn't keep myself from the dance floor until the need for a release overwhelmed me. "Excuse me," I yelled towards the stranger who held my hips and freed myself from him. My next step was to drag Ashlee along with me, we were officially club buddies and wherever I went she'd have to follow.

"What?" I faintly heard her yell and pointed in the direction of the bathroom hoping she'd get the message. I was ecstatic to see that there was no line and immediately moved to find and empty stall. "Hey here's…..oh my fuck!" Panic ensued me and I dashed towards Ashley to see what the problem was. I took a hold of her as she stood filled with shock and moved her back. My face fell and I had to compose myself for the better of both of us.

"Ashley I'm gonna need you to relax okay. I'll take care of this you just stand to the side." My eyes ran over the body in the stall. She looked so young; her clothing ripped apart and matted hair clinging to her forehead. Her lipstick was smudged over her face and from my analysis from the distant I could see slight semen stains on her. It didn't take too much to realize she'd been raped.

"Linds…."

"One second Ash let me take care of this first." I needed to move quickly and reached into my purse for my cell phone. "Yeah hi this is off duty officer calling to report a murder and from the looks of it rape inflicted…..yes…..yes….club Elixir on 16th street…..thanks."

"Linds….Linds I…" I watched as she ran over to and open stall and followed quickly. Pulling her hair back I stroked her back as she regurgitated continuously until she stopped then helped her wash her face.

"First time huh?" A light smirk played about my lips.

"Well excuse me but I'm not a cop so I'm not exactly immune to seeing thing like this."

"Oh believe me Ashers I'm not immune. I can't even begin to explain the emotions I'm going through right now. I've just learned to control myself." Ashley nodded her head in what I guessed was understanding.

"So what do we do now?"

"We wait for backup. I'm off duty and filled with one too many shots so there's nothing I can do." Leaning against the sink we waited and played keep away from others who wanted to use the bathroom to keep them away from the stall with the body. The last thing needed was the rest of the club to have knowledge of the body without backup. Twenty minutes later familiar faces entered the bathroom.

"Hey Lindsay…..wow!" A stiff smile graced my lips at Don's pause. For a while I'd forgotten my attire but was now in for a rude awakening. "I'm sorry it's just you….and the outfit…I mean…yeah…"

"Its fine Don umm just, let's get on with this please," I pleaded hoping he'd comply. The situation was awkward enough and any further talking would do nothing but intensify the awkwardness.

"Yeah, sure. Do you know what happened?"

"We found the body. I had to use the bathroom so I dragged her in with me. We were the only two in here from what I knew. Ashley," I stopped to point at her. "She opened that stall and we just saw her like that. I made sure it went untouched and unseen by anyone else, that's how we found her though." Don nodded, jotting down notes from what I told and put his notebook away.

"I'm gonna' have to talk to her," he informed me and I nodded in understanding since it was protocol.

"That's fine, I'm sure she'll cooperate but can you not mention this to anyone else please," I paused to show reference to my outfit and it was his turn to nod his head.

"Yeah sure…you look really nice though." A smile graced my lips at his compliment which I thanked. I stood back and watched as the once moderately sized bathroom became filled with people drawing it smaller in size by the amount.

"Hey Don!" I flinched at the sound of his voice, his accent bouncing off the wall. He was here, in this club, about to catch me with this outfit on. I wondered what I did that was so wrong that put me in this situation.

"Hey man, unlucky lady's in there. Lindsay and her friend here found her." Taking in a deep breath I waited for his eyes to set themselves on me and clutched onto Ashlee for support. I was sure she could feel my tension.

"Montana….wow!" He blinked repeatedly and I swore I saw his eyes linger on the cut that pulled at my breasts for an hour before moving to me as a whole.

"Hi," I murmured and wondered where the shyness I was now showing came from. Granted Danny messed with my mind he'd never be one to make me feel like a pre-teen all over again. I hated the feeling he brought onto me. "Umm, we walked into the bathroom and Ashlee opened the stall and found her." He simply nodded his head. "You doing this alone?"

"I was hoping we'd be doing this together but I'm guessing ya' got one too many in you by now huh?" Unable to lie I nodded my head with a shy smile on my lips. "Yah, I'll call for someone."

"So like can we go or something, I do have to get up for work in the morning." My eyes set themselves on Ashlee and I wondered what work she was talking about. She was always off on Sunday. Danny, it had to be because she wasn't fond of him.

"Yeah, did Don talk to you yet?"

"Yep surely did."

"You can go then, for now."

"Thank you." A soft giggle left my lips at the attitude that came with her thanks. "Come on Lindsay." She snatched me away immediately without giving me a chance to reply.

"Hey Montana," I heard Danny call and quickly freed myself from Ashlee's grip turning to give him my attention. He turned from the body he was catering too. His blue orbs set themselves on mine then raved over my body once over. He bit down on his bottom lips for a moment before continuing. "Yah look nice by the way." My face flushed into an instant blush at his compliment. I couldn't open my mouth to form words and felt like such a child unable to reply. All I could do was nod my head and hoped it was good enough. Unable to say anything else I walked away with Ashlee; our shoulder interlaced, and was happy to see the club was cleared.

"You sucker," Ashlee spat in disgust but I couldn't help myself. "Look at you beaming!"

"I can't help it," I whined as we exited the club. Ashlee shook her head but even her teasing couldn't wipe the smile Danny formed off my face.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I was gone for so long without an add but I've been a little busy. I really want to thank each and every one of you for reviewing, faving, and placing alerts on my story, it means so much to me that you like this. Also, I'm sure we all know the past between Danny and Lindsay, him cheating and all. Things are a little different in this, Danny messed up but in a different way that will be explained in the story. I'm not into giving things away but you'll see eventually.

Disclaimer: **Just incase you've forgotten I do not own CSI: NY, the cast, and am in any way associated with its story. I only own my own story.**

* * *

Taking in deep breaths and exhaling I mentally prepared myself for my encounter with Danny in the lab. I could see him through the glass mirror that currently separated us and was thankful for the barrier, if only it could keep him at bounds from me. Then again I liked being around Danny but with our last encounter I was unsure of how to face him. I knew I was over thinking the situation since all he gave was a simple compliment; hell Don gave me the same one. The difference was Don Flack wasn't Danny Messer. The blatant attraction that was with Danny and I wasn't shared between me and Don. Only Danny would have me acting a fool over something as a 'you look nice' it was pretty ridiculous what he did to me at times. Breathing once more I prepped myself for him and entered the lab to see him headfirst into work.

"Hey Danny," I greeted and was glad to hear normalcy in my tone, maybe whatever I went through yesterday was a phase…hopefully. I saw him raise his head slowly to give a sideways glance with a cocksure grin on his face that instantly put me on edge.

"Montana." It wasn't a greeting. There was an airy growl infused with his call and too much of a glint in his eyes that told me better. Danny was up to something.

"Yeah," I replied skeptically moving to grab a lab coat and slip it on. "So what's going on?"

"The vic's 17 year old Eliza Machete, only child of Elizabeth and Michael Machete. Apparently she's an honor student, straight A's, big sister, goody too shoes," he paused to bag what I guessed was evidence and shrugged his shoulders. "Guess she wasn't such a good girl though."

"Going to a club underage. Yeah, guess not."

"Yep. So far Sid's got the body and said he'll give me a call when he gets summin'. I got the semen off the body, obviously she was raped so I'm tryna' put a face to the sex."

"Okay, so what do you need me to do?" I asked as his eyes went from me to the table.

"See all this? This is the amount of semen we could get from her body." My eyes ran over the container that held the semen.

"That's a hell of a lot," I concluded with furrowed brows wondering if the amount was natural.

"Exactly, too much for one guy so I'm thinking that this is from more than one donor, maybe a gang raping?" A heavy sigh escaped my lips at Danny's explanation. It made sense, which was extremely discontenting, especially since the girl was so young. "We're gonna' need to split this up. The processor can't take all this at once so I'll take half and you get the other." With a short nod I went searching through the cupboards for a bowl to hold the semen and allowed Danny to divvy it up. Afterward I set it in the data scanner then stood back and watched. "So you got an alter ego or something Montana?"

"What?" I knew where the conversation was going but chose to play the fool. Maybe he'd let things go with my diversion. Knowing Danny though, it wasn't too likely.

"You usually go out like that?" The question threw me off and I wondered what he meant.

"Like what?" My voice came off harsher than intended but I had no plans on taking it back.

"Chill Montana," I guessed he caught my attitude. "I'm just saying I've never seen you like that."

"Yeah well I'm not used to dressing like that. It was a girl's night out thing. Ashlee and I used to have Little Black Dress nights through college and she wanted to bring it back," I replied with a slight shrug trying to be as nonchalant with the situation as possible.

"Yeah, your friend seems to have a lil attitude."

"Only to those she doesn't care for," I answered as simply as possible watching as a brow lifted. I wasn't sure if it was because he was confused or curious. "She knows, about our little trial and error situation." A slew of expressions overcame Danny before he settled down with a nod.

"Guess I deserve that."

"Guess you do." His eyes set on me at my agreement pulling a small smile from my lips and a shrug. If he expected anything more than an agreement he was in for it. He set himself up for a downfall plain and simple.

"You know it doesn't have to be trial and error." I waited for a hint of playfulness to follow his comment, something that told me he was being the usual Danny but nothing came. I eyed him tentatively. His eyes were every bit serious. They held nothing back and struck something inside me, I instantly diverted my eyes. "Lindsay," he didn't call me Montana and it was then I was positive there was no game being played. "Lindsay."

"Danny we…." I was never so thankful as for the moment the light buzzer sounded interrupting me and let a breath out in relief, it was only then I realized I had been holding it. I moved quickly to check the result regulating my breathing.

"Lindsay." I heard a gruff sigh escape Danny's lips but focused on the task at hand.

"I got two guys over here, Erin Johnson and Marshall Davis." Silence loomed between us for a moment before I heard yet another sigh escape Danny's lips.

"I got a Shawn Rayford and an unknown, guess he's not in the system."

"Well let's go get who we found, I'm sure we by the end of interrogation they'll be giving names." Hitting the print button on the screen I waited for the papers to come out of the system, grabbed it, and was out of the door to report to Mac.

"Lindsay," I heard Danny call and could feel the strain in his voice but upheld my strength.

"Danny we're at work, on the job, and on a case. Can we not do this right here and now?" Ignoring the slight droop in his features I took his faint nod and turned to continue leading on the quest for Mac's office.

* * *

"You wanna' tell me where you were last night?" We were on our first suspect of the four with one currently anonymous.

"You wanna' tell me why I'm here?" I caught his mocking and guessed from then on he wouldn't be one to break, luckily we had two others.

"How about you answer our question first?" All eyes set on me when I spoke up but Danny's soon diverted towards our suspect once more. "Marshall?"

"I was at home _all day_." I caught Danny's eyes which lit up in a smile because we caught him. Direct evidence countered against his claim of his whereabouts.

"See now Marshall, here lemme' show you something. It guide you towards telling us the truth" Evidence was soon placed on the table, discarded for eyes to see. You see this kid; this is a 17 year old girl dead and gone. Now look here buddy," He paused to point at the semen on her body in the picture. "This is semen and look here now this, this is evidence that says that a good amount of that semen is yours that tells me you weren't at home _all day_ so let's try this again. Where were you last night?" I caught a look of sheer horror on his face but also drawn was guilt, he did something. "Marshall." Danny seemed to be loosing his patience.

"I….we…I was at the club, it was a bunch of us," he stuttered out and I was sure he was afraid now which also meant he was beginning to tell us the truth.

"Which club?"

"Elixir," he replied and I nodded. We needed to get exact details from him.

"Go on."

"She approached me and we hit it off you know, we danced, drank a bit together but I eventually lost her."

"You're 23 Marshall what are you doing with a 17 year old girl?" I couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking.

"I didn't know!" His hand flew to his face then darted through his dark locks, he looked distraught. "She told me she was 19; I didn't know she was underage."

"Continue with your story," Danny pushed. "It's obvious you and a few of your friends saw her later."

"She…we were drunk towards the end of the night and we went into the bathroom."

"Who's we?" I questioned using this as the opportunity to get the name of the anonymous rapist and possible murderer.

"Me, Erin, Shawn, and Jason."

"Last names please."

"Why...we didn't, we wouldn't kill the girl," he quickly cleared up and I wondered if he really expected us to take his word for it. From his stance I was guessing he did.

"That's for us to prove Marshall now first and last names please, make this easy on yourself." I watched as he thought through before giving a straining sigh.

"It was me, Erin Johnson, Shawn Rayford, and Jason Franklin."

"Now continue," Danny instructed once more.

"I had to use the bathroom and they followed I guess, can't really remember. I went into the girls' bathroom by mistake but I was wasted you know. Anyways so I opened the stall and there she was. I…we…..we thought she was just wasted, I mean we were and we just took advantage of the situation and left. We didn't know she was dead and we didn't kill her…."

"But you raped her, that's enough to pull you in."

"What! But I gave you all the information…I didn't…" Danny signaled for the officer behind us to pull him in and take him away. Moments later I stood gathering the papers Danny discarded with a heavy sigh. This case was seriously making me sick.

"So we have a rapist but no killer, back to the drawing board?"

"Or of to a lunch break?" I eyed Danny slightly thinking over his proposition but shook my head as denial.

"There's a lot of work to be done Danny," I explained slowly waving the papers to show just how much but it didn't seem to work over well with him.

"Doesn't have to be done on an empty stomach Montana," Danny coaxed, using the stack of papers as a rope to pull me in and for a moment I allowed his movement but pulled away before we could get too close. I smiled at the work he put in but shook my head once more.

"Have a good lunch." Grabbing the papers from his hold I turned and walked away wishing I could allow myself to succumb to Danny so easily but I couldn't. Mentally I was screaming yes at him but to open my mouth and accept his offer was a challenge. Flashbacks to the turmoil that came from accepting Danny before never fails to attack my mind when I prepare to give myself to him. It was just too much, I couldn't do it….I just wasn't strong enough.


End file.
